Nobody Needs to Know
by Sheepchi
Summary: Oneshot conclusion to the Forgotten Series. Do you think things will stay like this?


**Nobody Needs to Know**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** One-shot conclusion to the "Forgotten" Series. "Do you think things will stay like this?" "No. But I don't want to think right now."

**Author's Notes:** This was actually written quiet some time ago—I just now got around to typing it up (such is the life of a student, I guess). I hadn't planned on writing this originally, but I was listening to a song of the soundtrack for _The Last 5 Years_ (good music, by the way), and I found myself suddenly inspired… even though the fic has absolutely nothing to do with the song…. Oh well. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The first thing Akiko saw when she opened her eyes was the ceiling staring blankly down at her. With A yawn and a stretch, she rolled over onto her side and curled up into a ball.

This side of her bed—where she had just rolled to—was warm, as if it had been recently vacated.

Akiko let out a sigh.

Part of her had known that he wouldn't be there: she shouldn't have been surprised. Still, she had to admit that she was disappointed.

Eyes slowly closing, Akiko began to slip swiftly back into slumber.

The radio alarm on the night stand clicked on, blaring a rock classic at the loudest possible setting. Groaning, Akiko rolled back to her original position on the bed; she reached to the nightstand and pressed the off button.

She brought her hands to her face, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"All right," she muttered. "New day. I really should get up. Get started."

Minutes passed. Akiko didn't move.

"Yeah. Really ought to get moving," she said, pushing herself into a sitting position; she clutched the covers at her collar bone.

She sat there for a moment, trying to convince herself to move.

"Hell, who am I kidding?" she laughed, plopping back down onto the mattress.

"Do you go through that every morning?" a baritone voice from the far right of the room questioned.

A small smile tugged at Akiko's lips. "Only when yokai break into my apartment at one in the morning."

"I did not break in," the voice insisted coolly. "You left the back door unlocked."

"Whatever," Akiko yawned, sitting up once again. She looked to the far right of the room and was highly unsurprised to see a pair of ruby eyes watching her from the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, twirling a loose red curl around her finger.

The man in the doorway shrugged. "Not too long."

Akiko tilted her head to one side in curiosity. "Well, why didn't you wake me up?"

He shrugged again, crossing over to the bed. "I didn't want to."

"So you were watching me sleep?" Akiko grinned. "Oh, Hiei, that's so sweet."

Hiei sat down next to her on the bed and cupped her face in his hands. "Never say that again."

Akiko rolled her eyes and removed Hiei's hands. "Whatever," she said again turning and leaning against him. "But it is sweet."

Hiei snaked an arm around her waist, but his only verbal response was, "Hn."

Moments passed in silence.

"I have to work today," Akiko said, snuggling closer to the yokai.

"Not till four," he replied. Akiko gave him a curious look and he explained, "You left you schedule on the counter."

Akiko nodded. Silence settled upon them once more.

"I thought you'd left without saying," Akiko said, breaking the silence.

Hiei responded quietly. "I know."

"I'm glad you didn't."

He didn't answer. Akiko decided to say one more thing.

"I love you."

The arm he had wrapped around her tensed slightly, but he said, "I know."

Akiko allowed her eyes to slip shut, and a feeling of safety washed over her. Slowly, drowsiness began creeping up on her again—the warmth of Hiei's body and her own relaxation were lulling her to sleep.

This time, it was Hiei who broke the silence. "Akiko, I should tell you something."

The girl sat up immediately, all sleepiness forgotten, and turned to the yokai.

"You're leaving again?" she asked, frowning. "Hiei, I wish you would just stay in one place—"

The yokai placed a hand over Akiko's mouth to silence her. Once she was quiet, he said, "I'm not going anywhere. I told you I was staying. I meant it."

"I'm sorry," Akiko said, turning away from him. "I'm just afraid that—"

"I know," Hiei interrupted, pulling her back into the comfortable position that the two of them were in before.

Akiko snuggled close to him once more, getting comfortable before asking, "So, what did you have to tell me?"

He didn't respond right away: he seemed to be taking his time to make sure that he worded his statement correctly; Akiko watched him curiously.

"Never mind," he said after a time. "It can wait."

Akiko raised one eyebrow. "You know, Hiei, you're a little bit weird."

"Thanks, Akiko," Hiei said, rolling his eyes and pulling her closer to him.

"I meant it in a good way!" Akiko laughed, shifting to face him. She slid her arms around his neck and smiled. "I'm just saying that I don't think I'll ever completely understand you."

"All things considered, that's probably a good thing."

"Maybe," Akiko agreed, getting comfortable next to the yokai once more. "What were you going to tell me?"

Hiei shook his head. "It can wait."

Akiko heaved a frustrated sigh. "Which means that you're not going to say anything until you're half dead."

"Probably."

"You can be a real ass, you know that?"

Hiei shrugged. "Can't help that," he said.

Akiko heaved a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you think things will stay this way?" she said after a few moments.

The yokai took a second to think before answering. "No. But I really don't want to think right now."

"So we should just enjoy this while it lasts?" Akiko said.

Hiei nodded. "More or less."

"I can do that."

Akiko was falling asleep again. As she began to fade into peaceful unconsciousness, Hiei spoke to her.

"Akiko?"

"Yeah?"

"…"

"What?"

"…I love you."

Akiko gave a soft smile. "I know."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Really, I don't have anything to say. I'm just kind of basking in the moment right now (hoping that this actually sounds good to other people). Well, this will be it from me for a while—I have some other ideas (mainly a Slayers fic series... but it's not too well formed...) but I'm really short on time at the present. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Well, until next story, stay well.

Sheepchi


End file.
